


(Needing Or Receiving) Comfort Is Different

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Series: The Sides as Roommates [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anger, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Blood and Injury, Comfort, Crying, Cuddles, Death Threats, Deceit Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Gen, Good Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Hugs, Hurt Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, Mild Blood, Morality | Patton Sanders Has Depression, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Music, Scars, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Warning: Deceit Sanders, low-key though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: The roommates all need comfort sometimes. Even if Thomas is gone for a week.





	1. I'm Surprised You're Willing To Help

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Scars, self-hate, crying, alcohol, minor fight, minor death threats/murderous thoughts, profanity (swearing)

Eden was curled up in his bed, slowly getting drunk and drinking more tequila, when Remus knocked on the door. 

"Eden, open the door!" Remus called from the other side. 

Eden frowned, not getting up or looking away from his lamp on his desk. "I thought everyone was out."

There was a soft scoff. "Yeah, they did. Not me, though! You've been curled up in your den for days now. We're worried."

Eden raised an eyebrow, giving an amused huff. "'We' is just you, it doesn't matter."

"You say that like I'm not important or caring."

"Usually you're not." 

There was another, more urgent knock on his door. "I'm going to kick the door open if you don't unlock it!"

"Why so urgent?" Eden called out. There was a pause and he returned to drinking, hoping to get alcohol poisoning.

Eden flinched when the door was forced open. By Remus. 

Remus kicked the door out of his way and yanked the tequila away from Eden. 

"Hey!" 

"You're going to die!"

"Better sooner than later!" Eden snapped, going on his tiptoes and reaching up, trying to grab the drink that Remus held out of reach. He cursed his height. 

Remus set a hand on Eden's shoulder and forced him away. "_What_ were you thinking? You can't just drink yourself to death up here, at least die fashionably!"

Eden looked up at Remus and said, "Fine," before walking out his room. 

Remus glanced at the bottles that were filled with alcohol (he counted four) before rushing after Eden. "Eden, where are you going?!" 

Eden grabbed his hoodie from a chair, "To get hit by a car." 

Remus grabbed the collar of Eden's black shirt, surprised when Eden immediately slipped out of the shirt. He lunged forward and tackled Eden, pinning him down to the floor. 

"What the fuck? Let go of me!" Eden struggled under Remus, growling and hissing. 

"Eden, what the hell happened?" 

"Nothing!" 

"I don't believe that, Eden Dolion!" 

"No one believes the shit I say!"

Remus sighed, leaning back a bit but not enough for Eden to shove him off despite his best efforts. Eden had lied a lot when they were younger so he wasn't often believed but he's trying. Eden was also, obviously, an alcoholic. 

Eden tried shoving Remus off his hips again, snarling. 

Remus held in another sigh, hating that Eden was hiding behind his bangs. Eden hated his scars and vitiligo, he was sensitive about them but he usually-

God_damn_, Remus is an idiot. 

"Someone mentioned your skin," Remus said quietly. 

"No. They didn't, you're all just assholes who can't shut the hell up."

Remus glanced at Eden's chest before going back to his hair that was covering his face. Remus wasn't going to deny Eden was _very_ attractive any time soon, but Remus needs to focus on other things. 

"C'mon, we're going to go to my room." 

Eden scoffed, "I don't need to be babied!"

Remus got up and carried Eden to his bedroom, wincing as Eden scratched at his back. When was the last time he cut his nails?

He opened his bedroom door, shut it, and dumped Eden on his bed. He sat next to Eden and let his hand hover over his arm, pulling him into a gentle hug when he didn't bat his hand away. 

"So," Remus leaned against the wall, "who do I have to murder?" 

Eden stopped struggling weakly and relaxed into Remus, gritting his teeth. "No one specific."

"I can kill someone random, I just need a description." 

Eden shrugged, tense and trying not to cry. Why was he trying not to cry? Thanks for asking, it's because if he cries then he'll be seen as weak and if people think he's weak, he'll get hurt by the people he's somewhat close to. It's not weak if anyone else cries, it's just weak if _he_ cries. 

Remus took the hint to shut the hell up about the mysterious asshole. He adjusted them to be more comfortable and ran his hands through Eden's hair. "If you ever need hugs or shit then I'm always here. I'll stop hitting Roman over the head with my mace if you need me."

And that's what broke the dam. 

"Fuck you," Eden hissed as the tears fell. He buried his face deeper in Remus' chest. "Fuck you and how you can be nice. You're supposed to be an asshole and- and not care about _shit_. You're terrible, and I fucking- I hate you _so much_!" His voice cracked. 

Remus hummed, still playing with Eden's hair. "Carry on, Dee. I want to know everything about myself."

Remus listened to Eden hiss a rant and let him cry. He pretended he didn't feel the tears or hear his voice breaking. He pretended that what Eden was saying about him was _actually_ about him, rather than the shorter man saying what he thought about himself. 

Eden eventually fell asleep during his rant, and Remus thought about how cliche this is in movies. When the angry, sad person fell asleep on the other. 

Remus didn't dare wake the snake, but he did get a picture of Eden sleeping. He was adorable, okay?

This is completely platonic, Remus swears. He swears on his mace, which is saying _something_.


	2. No Energy (or Motivation)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Depression, self-worth issues, implied/referenced suicidal thoughts, alcohol mention
> 
> The other characters are mentioned, Ed/Eden is Deceit.

Patton sighed, looking at his door again before pulling his blanket over his head. He glared at his hand when he accidentally smacked himself. 

The room was dark since Patton hadn't gotten up to turn on the light or open the curtain. He also had five blankets piles on him, making it a personal goal to stay in bed unless he needed the bathroom. 

It was stupid and unreasonable, Patton knows. He _does_ and it sucks. Not being able to get out of bed or eat, even if it was for the family, is something he shouldn't be doing. Others had it worse, there's no reason for Patton to have depression. 

Patton was trying to get the energy to move, but the most he could do was turn onto his other side and bury himself under the blankets. 

There was a soft knock on Patton's door after a while and he called out, "Come in!"

The door opened and Roman stepped into the room. He quietly shut the door and sat on the edge of Patton's bed. "Hey, no energy today?"

Patton sighed. 

"Alright," Roman got up and started picking up some clothes that were on the floor. He tossed them in the laundry basket in the corner of the room. "You know, it's okay to not have energy or motivation. It happens to everyone."

"I have no good reason for _this_."

"Pat, it's an illness you have. It's not dumb or 'no good reason.'" 

Patton glanced up, seeing a (very) blurry Roman. "Some people have it worse than me, I really shouldn't be complaining."

Roman sat on the bed again. "Complain all you want. Depression is just like anxiety, or any other mental disorder. You can't help it and it'll never be your fault." 

Patton shrugged and closed his eyes, wanting to sleep. 

"Wanna be left alone?"

"Mhm."

"Alright," Roman kissed Patton's cheek and got up. "I love you, Pat."

"... I love you too, Ro."

Roman quietly left the room and went downstairs. 

"Another day?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah, but it's not too bad. I mean, depression's bad but it could be worse right now." Roman cleared his throat awkwardly, "He's not suicidal so that's really good."

Thomas nodded. "We'll check on him every hour, maybe we can take him some food soon."

Roman agreed and sat on the couch, putting his legs across the seats. "Where's Goblin, Ed, and Storm Cloud?"

"Eden hates that nickname."

"And?"

"Alright," Thomas said. "Anyway, the three went out to drink. They'll stumble into the apartment sooner or later."

"What about Nerd?"

Thomas glanced at the stairs, "He's in his room." 

"Okay. I'm going to take a nap, wake me up in an hour or so to check on Pat." Roman closed his eyes, turning onto his side and facing the back of the couch. 

"Stayed up all night with your ideas?"

"... Yeah. Typical me," Roman chuckled. He frowned at the couch when he heard Thomas walk away, then he closed his eyes again. He didn't want to think about last night.

When Thomas came back in the room, Roman was asleep. He smiled gently and laid a blanket on the other, letting him sleep.


	3. It's Not My Strongest Area, But I'll Try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Panic attack(s), crying/sobbing, minor blood, minor injuries, mild self-hate/low self-esteem

Virgil _really_ doesn't want anyone to walk into his room right now. Not Eden, Remus, or even _Patton_. He doesn't want to be seen as weak or fragile, and if they see him in his current state then all his efforts will have been for nothing. 

Virgil kept trying to breathe evenly, the instructions of a breathing exercise ringing in his head but he always gasped and went back to hyperventilating. 

There was a soft knock on his door and Virgil held his breathe. He squeezed his eyes shut and covered his mouth with a hand, pulling his hood further over his face with the other. 

Another soft knock got Virgil to whimper and bury his face into his knees. The door opened and Logan silently entered the room, making sure to close the door. 

"Virgil?"

Said man shook his head and tensed as Logan got closer, sitting in front of Virgil far enough that he wouldn't feel crowded or suffocated. 

"You can do your breathing exercise, you'll be okay. In for four, hold for seven, out for eight. Good job, keep doing that." Logan added as Virgil made another attempt at breathing. 

Virgil gasped and hyperventilated again, grabbing his hair and yanking on it.

"Virgil- Virgil, no. That's not good to-" God, Logan was terrible with people. He really needed to work on his skills. And he needed to get Virgil to stop pulling his hair. "Can I touch you?" His hand hovered in the air, slowly and gently untangling Virgil's hands from his hair since he didn't flinch or yell. Logan was about to draw his hand away when Virgil clung to his wrist. 

Virgil repeated his breathing exercise, Logan gently talking him through it. Virgil couldn't really listen to Logan, he was feeling Logan's pulse and focusing on that and his breathing. 

After Virgil could breathe more evenly, he stared at the floor and burst into tears again. "I- I'm sorry! I didn't- I shouldn't have a- an anxiety attack. I already had one yes- yesterday."

"Virgil, just because you had an anxiety attack yesterday doesn't mean you can't have one today. It's anxiety, it's not your fault."

"It is! It's my stupid- it's my fault, I shouldn't do th- this! I'm so unfair to- to everyone." Virgil sobbed, subconsciously digging his nails into his palms so deeply that he started bleeding. 

Logan gently uncurled Virgil's fingers and held his hands. "No, it's not unfair or your fault. You can't control anxiety and it never goes away. You can always cry-"

"It's _weak_ and pathetic of me to cry," Virgil forced out. 

"No. It's a regular human function and it's unhealthy to hold it in. You can hurt yourself if you never let it out or accepted the help of others. It's perfectly normal, and it's good to let people help you."

He and Virgil kept on talking for two hours, eventually able to help the anxious man through the anxiety and tears. Logan was somewhat proud of himself; he was able to help Virgil. 

"Would you like to watch a movie, Virge?" 

Virgil thought about it for a moment before he nodded, letting Logan help him up. They went downstairs (it was empty, thank god) and they sat on the couch. Logan set up the movie, got Virgil water and some light food, then he joined Virgil on the couch and started the movie. 

After three movies, they decided to go to bed since it was two in the morning. 

"Do you require anything before I go to my room?" Logan asked. 

"No." 

The two went upstairs. 

"Hey, Logan?"

Logan turned around, looking at Virgil with a raised eyebrow. 

"Thanks for helping. I know it's not your strongest area."

Logan smiled gently, "As long as I could help."

"You did. With facts, and some other facts; like the space facts? Those helped a lot." Virgil opened his bedroom door. "If I ever need help again, I'll try to get to you. If you don't mind, that is." 

"I'll gladly help you out, any time. Just text or get me and I'll come as quick as I can."

Virgil gave him a smile (though it looked more like a smirk as usual) and went to his room. 

Logan got a piece of paper and wrote down 'Facts help Virgil focus on something other than his anxiety and anxious thoughts.' before putting it on an empty corner of his desk. He changed into his pajamas and got into bed, closing his eyes and tried to sleep as quickly as possible. 

Achievement of the day: finding out what helps Virgil with his anxiety and anxiety attacks. 

Logan could be proud of himself for a few minutes, right?


	4. Can't Think of Anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Profanity (swearing), (implied/referenced) self harm, self-esteem issues
> 
> Eden is Deceit

Roman groaned loudly, scribbling a large 'X' on his paper and burying his face in his hands. 

When he looked up, he saw most of his papers either ripped or scribbled on in pen. Some had been crumpled.

Roman flung himself backwards, wincing when he accidentally hit his head against the wall. He doesn't think anyone was in the house, so no one would come running and make sure he wasn't hurting himself on purpose again. 

He sighed again, wanting to cry. He couldn't come up with anything, literally. He couldn't draw, write, sing, or anything right now. Those things were his _life_, how good was he if he couldn't _do it_?

"Am I good at all?" Roman asked himself. He checked the time, frowning at his phone when it informed him it was four a.m. 

Roman got up, pulling on his robe and tying it around his waist. He didn't want to be caught shirtless and half naked in the kitchen this early in the morning. 

He quietly went downstairs and rolled his eyes at the amount of dishes in the sink. He's going to have to do that later. 

Roman opened the fridge, closing it almost immediately and reached for the top of the fridge. He pulled down the first cereal box he touched. Captain Crunch. Okay. 

He laid on the couch and started eating the cereal dry, turning on the television. He panicked at the loud volume and immediately turned it down, putting Steven Universe on. 

Virgil hadn't been able to sleep. As usual. Tonight, instead of being on Tumblr, he was on Pinterest. Weird, but everyone's gotta do something different once in a while, right?

The answer is no. No, don't do anything different because then you'll fuck up and start an apocalypse. But Virgil was hoping the world wouldn't end with him being on Pinterest. 

Virgil flinched when the television made a loud sound and then was turned down. He got up, pocketing his phone, and slipped out of his room. 

When Virgil was halfway down the staircase, he peered into the living room and saw Roman on the couch. Roman was eating something while he read a paper before scowling at it and crumpling the paper.

"Princey?" Virgil asked when he was in the hallway, "What are you doing up this early?"

"I could ask the same thing, JD-Lightful." 

Virgil sat in his chair. His chair was a comfortable chair that was in a corner so that he wasn't too crowded. Sometimes he did sit with the others on the couch. "Couldn't sleep but that's not weird. What's unordinary is that _you're_ awake. I thought you were obsessed with your beauty sleep?" 

Roman shrugged, glaring at another piece of paper on the coffee table. "I can't do _anything_, it's making me useless."

"You're not useless."

"Remus can do this shit just fine!"

"Remus is clinically insane and annoying. Even if he had an art block or something like you do now, he would just draw Eden naked." 

Roman raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask how I know. He isn't private about _anything_," Virgil complained. "I'm serious. One time asked if he was decent before entering the room and he opened the door naked. Because he isn't decent in any way." 

Roman snorted. That's an amusing thought. "Are you really surprised?"

"Not at all," Virgil's lips tilted up. "None of us are. Even Patton isn't surprised any more because he's been flashed by Remus too many times." 

The two didn't say anything for a while but Virgil got up and sat by him and grabbed his hands. 

"Roman, don't scar your hand again. I'll duct tape oven mitts to your hands." He threatened. 

Roman knew what he was doing. He had started scratching his right hand repeatedly in the same spot, trying to dig into his skin and bleed. "Alright. Sorry."

"I accept your apology," Virgil said. The two sat on the couch, watching Steven Universe (for the millionth time) and eating more cereal. 

A few hours later, Roman woke up. He didn't notice falling asleep. He _definitely_ didn't know he used Virgil as a pillow to sleep. 

Okay. This is fine. Roman was not going to panic because he knew Virgil wasn't going to despise him for sleeping. Plus, Virgil's asleep too and had his arms wrapped around Roman as if to give him a hug. 

And even if Virgil complained, Roman would just bring up the multiple times he had to carry Virgil to his bed. 

Roman did feel better though. He was less Depresso Espresso and more Sleep Deprived Prince. When he got up, he threw away the empty cereal box and covered Virgil with a blanket. He frowned when he saw Patton smirking at his phone. "What's up?"

"You two are so cute! Well, you're both always adorable but I didn't know you guys cuddled and slept together."

Roman smiled akwardly (mostly because of the last two words). "I- it was a one time thing."

Patton raised an eyebrow, still smirking. "You sure? 'Cause I've caught you guys like this a million times. See, look!" 

Roman looked at the multiple pictures of him and Virgil asleep together. They were all clearly from different days and times and- "Is that from last year?!"

A photo of Roman and Virgil asleep in a pillow fort. The most recent pillow was last year and Roman was really hoping Patton just had _really good_ photoshopping skills. 

"Yep!" Patton grinned. 

Roman gave the other a pained look before excusing himself to his room, saying he was going to sleep some more. He glanced at Virgil, seeing that he curled up on his side, as he went upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't incredibly long but hey, I tried! :)


	5. We're Twins, Of Course I'm Here For You. It Just Doesn't Seem Like It All The Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Profanity (swearing), disturbing things (thoughts, questions, etc.)

Remus sighed, flopping onto his bed. He was face down on his bed, pulling his blanket over his head. He really isn't appreciating the intrusive thoughts and depression right now (You're useless, so you should kill yourself. Or maybe you could shove a remote down Thomas' throat.)

Yeah, usually he doesn't have a filter but today he was too tired to even say anything weird (disturbing) out loud. 

He somehow fell asleep and woke up to his door being kicked open. Remus could hear Patton shout something about having to pay for the door if it broke but whoever entered didn't really care. The door shut and someone flopped onto Remus' back.

"So," Roman said, "what's making you have a filter?"

"Depression." 

"Ah, depression's great and everything, isn't it?"

Remus rolled his eye. "Go shove a horse's hoof up your ass."

Roman groaned, "There's Remus."

"At your duty."

Roman huffed and rested his chin in between Remus' shoulder blades. "You're going to suffocate like that."

"Kinky!"

"This is no time to quote Dear Evan Hansen."

"There is _always_ time to quote musicals. You're just a peasant."

Remus could hear the offended Princey noises, he just didn't acknowledge them. He hasn't been acknowledging them for a good while; especially if it worked out in his favour. 

Roman quickly settled down, laying on Remus' back on scrolling through his phone. "Is there anyone or any_thing_ I need to ruin?"

"No. Unless you want to beat me up like you always do."

"Hey," Roman pouted. "We wrestle and play fight, we'd never hurt each other." 

"That's what the government wants you to think."

"Are- are you the government?"

"Clearly I am," Remus deadpanned. He didn't try shoving Roman off or try to get rid of him; it was rare when Roman wouldn't put up the we're-twins-but-we-loathe-each-other... most-of-the-time thing. 

"Alright, I get your point. But you do know I care, right?"

_No, you don't_. "Yes," Remus said. 

"Great, because you're helping me ruin someone's life!" 

"... _Why_?"

"Some random dude was being a homophobe while Logan was on his date so we're gonna ruin his life sometime."

Remus looked at his twin over his shoulder. "Do you know the man?"

"No but Logan took a picture. I'm sure we'll be able to find him."

"Could we break his head open with his phone?" 

"... No, we'd get arrested and it won't look good on my resume." 

Remus huffed and rested his head in between his arms again. "Fine."

The two were there in silence for a good while before Roman noticed Remus was sleeping for once. How he could tell Remus hadn't been sleeping? Easy. 

Remus made his eyeshadow thicker to hide the bags under his eyes and he had a mostly working filter. He also hasn't been doing random weird shit (Roman had to take Remus to the hospital because Remus got a mug stuck up his ass when they were younger) and Roman could see the half-finished drawings and torn pages that ha some... interesting ideas on them. 

Roman got concerned for Remus even though his twin was everything he didn't want to be. It was very Roman-like to care for someone you should love but don't. 

Roman rested his head, deciding to take a nap, too. It wouldn't hurt, especially since he hasn't been sleeping well either. 

Logan went to check on hell's twins, expecting to see them bleeding, hurt, or dead. He was ready to rush them to the hospital, Emile's number on speed dial, but he saw them asleep. 

Roman was on Remus' back and Remus was on his stomach, using his arms as a pillow. 

Logan was surprised that Remus hasn't hurt Roman but he didn't want to wake them up and end up having to get them to Picani. That wouldn't be great. 

He quietly exited the room and went back downstairs, informing the others the twins were asleep and not disturb them.

Of course, a few hours later, everyone could hear the twins screaming and Eden running while laughing hysterically. Remus chased after him, drawings on his face from a sharpie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to _On the Borderline_ while typing most of this :D


	6. You're Only Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Self-hate, emotion hate, forced (self) image, alcohol, Logan is shirtless for a bit, Patton has some low-key gay actions/thoughts

Logan stared- no, glared at himself in the mirror. He was in the bathroom, the shower running since he told his roommates he would be taking one. Logan was sure he was broken. 

Tear tracks stained his cheeks, his eyes were bloodshot, and he was anything _but_ Logan. 

Logan- the real Logan- wasn't irrational or unreasonable, he was always calm and collected and he never expressed his emotions. Even if they were like a furious storm inside his head, he didn't bother acknowledging them. _That_ was the true Logan.

This 'Logan' had let his emotions get the better of him. He snapped at Virgil and claimed he was going to take a shower to hide. This Logan cried and was feeling things. This Logan was broken. 

Logan glanced at the shower curtain again and sighed. He took off his glasses, wiping at his face, and stripped. He might as well take an actual shower if the water would be running. He shouldn't make the water bill too expensive. 

He washed his hair, going over some facts he learned that day. He could move on from the accident earlier and he can ignore it. He just needs to apologise to Virgil. 

When Logan stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist, he noticed that his hair was starting to get too long. He'll have to cut it sometime soon, probably in two days if he doesn't want it to get annoying. 

Hair was a pain when it grew fast. 

Logan went to his room and quickly got pants on, grabbing some papers and sitting on his bed as he towel-dried his hair. He glanced up when the door opened and shut, unsurprised to see it was Patton.

"Salutations, Patt-"

"What's wrong?"

Logan paused. "Pardon?"

"I mean," Patton frowned at Logan. "You snapped earlier. I just want to help."

"Nothing is wrong, Patton."

"You-"

"It was irrational and I will be apologising to Virgil in the afternoon."

Patton raised an eyebrow, still frowning. 

"We all know Virgil refuses to get up in the morning unless he has to work."

Patton sat on Logan's desk chair, trying not to stare at his bare chest. It was a very nice chest. "Well, yeah but I just want to know what happened. Did something happen to upset you or were your emotions- or feelings-"

"I do not express my emotions."

Patton smiled, "Maybe not to the extreme but you still express them. Like how you get excited about something-"

"I am always cut off."

"Or how you always help Virgil when you can with his anxiety. He's the only one you willingly hug."

"I'd hug anyone but Remus if they needed it."

Patton leaned forward on the back of the chair since he was sitting in it backwards. "Okay but your feelings-"

"Are unreasonable, I understand that." Logan frowned. 

"No, they're human. Just like you. You can't control them or keep them locked up forever, you know this."

Logan sighed and pulled on a _NASA_ shirt. "Can you just get out my room, please?" 

Patton reluctantly got up. In the doorway he said, "You're human. Please, keep that in mind," before closing the door and going downstairs. 

Logan combed his hair and turned off the lights. He grabbed his computer and took it to his bed. He has to do some online work for his job and even though it's due in a few weeks, he can get ahead. As usual. 

He never noticed the others going to sleep since he was so focused on his work. It wasn't healthy (none of his habits are) but he didn't care as much as he should. 

Logan will be fine. He'll just have to go back to being Logan and ignore his small accident earlier. 

No emotions or feeling that got in the way, the more likely he can succeed in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got tired at the end, and I'm sorry this is so short


End file.
